Home
by jilliebear
Summary: AU...future fic. Will Imogen have to wait forever or will Fiona finally decide to settle? Home is where the heart is, but where is home. Fluff-ish


A/N So here's a one shot for you guys...for anyone reading Wonderland I'm sorry to keep you guys in the dark...computer is broken and I was mid chapter and yeah it's on hiatus for now...just an fyi

Tel me what you think...

* * *

Imogen lies on the couch on yet another lonely Friday night in the apartment that she and her girlfriend bought the previous year but it felt more like Imogen's. Fiona, her girlfriend, hadn't been 'home' in nearly a month and it was hard for Imogen to have to be apart from her for long periods of time like this. She buried herself under the fluffy blanket more before pulling her phone out of her pocket to wait for Fiona's call. Imogen couldn't help but really miss her and she started to wish that things could be more definite. The whole back and forth between Toronto and New York thing is killing her slowly inside. Imogen wished that Fiona would just settle on a place even if it was New York because she'd be willing to move there just to be with her.

Imogen waited around for another half hour before giving in and deciding to try calling her although she knew Fiona probably wouldn't answer because typically if she didn't call then it meant she was too busy working. Her assumption was proven right when it went right to voicemail after a couple rings. Imogen settled with sending a text telling her that she missed her before snuggling up with the blanket more. She then closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep to make the feeling of loneliness subside.

Soon the sound of the old song 'Sleepyhead' was blaring loudly enough to wake Imogen. She rolled over to get the phone that was now underneath her answering the call without looking at who it was. Then she brought the phone up to her ear without opening her eyes.

"Hmm?" Imogen mumbles.

"I'm sorry Im did I wake you?" Fiona's voice asked sympathetically.

"Sorta," Imogen replied, "I was napping."

"Napping at 11pm?" Fiona asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Imogen paused. "So what's up?"

"Not much. Just finished my latest masterpiece and I have an important pitch on Monday so it's been hectic. How was work today?" Fiona asked like she does every day.

"You know, the usual," Imogen responded quietly, the feeling of loneliness returning to her again. Truthfully all she wanted to know was when she could see Fiona again.

As if reading her mind Fiona spoke again answering her unspoken question. "I should be able to make it back next week."

"Mm," Imogen mumbled knowing that it might not be true. It's happened before, Fiona said she'd be able to come and then bailed suddenly.

"I mean it this time Imogen. I'm coming, I promise," Fiona said sternly.

"Whatever you say Fions," Imogen replied halfheartedly. Imogen yawned before continuing, "As much as I want to talk to you I gotta get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight Immy," Fiona said before hanging up.

Fiona signed loudly before walking slowly over to her bed hoping to get some sleep as well. After having cancelled on Imogen twice just in the 3 weeks she knew she had to make it back this time to make up for having cancelled before. Soon Fiona thought of a plan, one that would hopefully make up for being away the majority of the time.

Over the weekend the two barely talked which made Imogen quite upset because she already didn't get to see her but now she couldn't even really talk to her. Little did Imogen know that Fiona was too busy making sure her plan would work to talk to her throughout the weekend.

Late Sunday night Imogen heard a soft knock at her door which was unusual especially at this hour. Imogen got up reluctantly and made her way toward the door. She opened the door slowly and before she could register who it was in the dim light she was being pushed onto the wall next to the door. The second Fiona's lips met hers she knew exactly who it was and kissed back passionately. A couple seconds later they pulled apart so Fiona could close the door.

Imogen noticed that even though she looked tired she was still stunning.

"Surprise," Fiona whispered leaning back over to Imogen to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you had an important something to do tomorrow?" Imogen asked blinded by the fact that she was even there in the first place.

"Yeah well I crammed it into the weekend and organized a schedule that would work with my boss to take some time off to see you," Fiona said smiling.

"I've missed you," Imogen said in response.

"I missed you too," Fiona said giving her a quick kiss.

"H-How long are you staying for?" Imogen asked knowing that she had to know how much longer she had to actually be with Fiona.

"A little over a week," Fiona said sadly as if it wasn't enough time. Which in reality really wasn't much time because it didn't make up for the amount of time that they have to spend apart.

Imogen kissed Fiona desperately longing to feel their connection again. A couple minutes later Imogen spoke, "Do you have to keep going back and forth like this? Can't you just pick a city and settle?"

"I'm trying to, you know that. It's a difficult decision and I haven't quite made up my mind yet," Fiona said cautiously. Imogen moved out of Fiona's grip and walked into the bedroom Fiona following close behind. "You okay?" Fiona asked when she climbed into bed.

"Yeah just tired. I was about to go to sleep when I heard you knocking," Imogen said watching Fiona take off her jacket and her shoes before climbing under the covers next to her. Imogen saw what appeared to be a little box fall out of her pocket and decided to ask about it. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing," Fiona said before stuffing it quickly back into her pocket. Imogen just left it at that because she was too tired to figure out what it could be.

"Imogen, if I did want to settle in New York would you come with me?" Fiona asked cautiously while putting her arm around Imogen and pulling her closer.

"Of course I would," Imogen said. "Anywhere you go, I go."

Fiona smiled in response and kissed Imogen gently.

Fiona rolled away from the light that was now shining on her face causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light before rolling over to see Imogen still sleeping soundly. Fiona pushed a stray piece of hair behind Imogen's ear before kissing her forehead gently enough to not wake her.

Fiona rolled off the bed slowly and quietly made her way out into the kitchen. She decided to make breakfast but was struggling to find the basic things she needed. "It's your own apartment how can you not find a bowl or the utensils or anything?" Fiona thought to herself. They bought the apartment more than a year ago now and Fiona still didn't know where certain things were. This fact alone irritated Fiona because it just proved to her even more that she wasn't around at all.

Thoughts about where she should settle ran through her head over and over while she made breakfast. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Imogen make her way into the kitchen so when Imogen put her hands on Fiona's hips it caused her to jump.

"You scared me," Fiona said simply but smiling at Imogen's giggling.

"Sorry," Imogen said with a big smile on her face. Fiona knew she wasn't truly sorry only because she always thought things like this were amusing.

"So what's got you so deep in thought this fine morning?" Imogen asked resting her head on Fiona's shoulder while she finished preparing their breakfast.

"Just work related stuff," Fiona said. It wasn't entirely a lie but it wasn't really the truth either. Debating which city to settle in was both work related and not at the same time.

Imogen signed audibly before moving away from Fiona to take the plate next to the stove that food was now on. She walked over to the table in the next room and sat down. Fiona joined her seconds later sitting across from her. They ate without a word being exchanged between them and when they were done they put the dishes in the sink.

"So Fions how do you want to spend your first day back?" Imogen asked turning towards the older girl.

"However you want to," Fiona said offering Imogen to plan their day.

"How's about we bring back one of our old usual days by watching movies all day?" Imogen offered.

"Sounds good to me," Fiona said following Imogen into the living room. "Don't you have to go to work?" Fiona asked realizing that she probably was supposed to be working at her studio.

"Um, no I called in sick last night," Imogen paused before continuing, "I was planning on taking a 'sick' day today."

"Well doesn't that work out well," Fiona said before sitting down next to Imogen on the couch.

"Well it wouldn't be a good stay in and watch movies day without a bunch of fluffy blankets. Do you wanna go grab the blankets from the closet while I get the movies ready?" Imogen asked.

"Sure," Fiona replied before getting up to make her way to the closet. She opened The closet door closest to her just to find that it didn't contain any blankets. She sighed and then made her way to the other closet to see if they were there but again they weren't. Fiona placed her forehead on the wall irritated that she didnevernote where the blankets were either. "Imogen, where the hell are the blankets?" Fiona asked hesitantly.

Fiona could hear Imogen sigh in the other room before answering. "In the same closet as the towels," Imogen paused realizing she might not even know where that was, "by the bathroom."

Fiona slowly made her way to the closet and took out the blankets before making her way back to the couch. She dropped the blankets on the couch before crawling underneath them to lie down on her back while letting the embarrassment of not knowing where the blankets were in her own apartment sink in.

Imogen sat down next to Fiona who was still under her pile of blankets right after putting on an old movie that came out when they were still in high school. The movie itself was pretty good but Imogen just liked the thought of watching what would now be considered old movies on a day like this.

"Gonna come out of your little shelter and watch the movie or am I gonna have to make you come out?" Imogen asked somewhat childishly. Fiona mumbled something in response but the blankets suffocated her words. Imogen decided to crawl under the blankets and lay down next to Fiona. Imogen looked at Fiona in the darkness before speaking. "I couldn't hear you, what'd you say?"

"I don't like this," Fiona said vaguely but Imogen knew she was referring to the whole work and living situation.

"I don't either, not one bit but I can't make you decide on a city. It is your choice you know and it doesn't have to be like this," Imogen replied taking Fiona's hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Yeah I know," Fiona squeezed her hand back, "I'm still thinking it through."

"Aleight well let's watch this movie," Imogen said getting up from under the blankets and moving them aside so they could get comfortable enough to watch the movie.

Once they were comfortable they pulled one of the fluffy blankets over themselves to keep warm. Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona holding her close and resting her head on Fiona's shoulder. Just being like this made both girls very content with everything.

Several hours of never ending movies and a few make out sessions later they realized it was getting dark out and that they were quite hungry.

"How's about we go out to dinner someplace nice?" Fiona asked looking at Imogen with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me," Imogen said before getting up and skittering off into the bedroom to change her clothes. Fiona followed her slowly into the room before she started looking through the clothes that she had left there.

She hadn't even remembered that some of these clothes were here and was quite happy when she found one of her favorite leather jackets. Beside it she saw one of her nice but still casual dresses and decided to wear it with the dark gray leather jacket and some boots.

While Imogen was in the bathroom fixing her makeup Fiona took the opportunity to take the box from the jacket she had been wearing the night before and slipped it into the pocket of her leather jacket. She still wasn't entirely sure when she was going to need it but she figured she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Imogen walked out seconds later wearing a dress that Fiona didn't recognize. "You look nice," Fiona said kissing Imogen on the cheek.

"So do you," Imogen said returning the compliment.

"Ready?" Fiona asked making her way over to where her boots were to put them on.

"Yep," Imogen said taking Fiona's hand and making there way out of the apartment and onto the streets.

A couple hours later they were walking around just enjoying each others company and talking about random things that came to mind.

"So what would you say if I told you that there's a chance at me getting basically the same job I have back in New York here?" Fiona asked changing the conversation.

"I'd say to go for it, if you want it that is. Like I said I'll follow you to wherever it is you want to settle," Imogen said trying to keep from sounding too excited.

Fiona saw her trying to hide her smile and knew she liked the idea. "Well I'd like to stay here, it's easier everything considering and I can always visit my family for holidays and I'd rather be here. Toronto definitely grew on me and I miss being here and being with you," Fiona said smiling at Imogen.

"I've missed being with you too," Imogen said no longer hiding her smile.

"There's still a matter of officially getting the job though," Fiona said with a little hint of doubt in her voice.

"I'm sure you'll get it, Fions," Imogen reassured her squeezing her hand lightly.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that one," Fiona said still unsure of it.

They continued walking in silence the whole time Fiona was deep in her thoughts. Imogen was walking on her left holding her hand and with her right hand Fiona ran her fingers around the box. She tried to think of when the best time would be and figured that now was probably not it so she tried to put it out of her mind. Soon enough they got back to the apartment building and made their way up to their apartment where Imogen would waste no time getting what she wanted.

A couple days later Fiona was on her way back to the apartment from an interview. She was happy about it but also a bit worried because although they said she's a good candidate for the job nothing was set in stone yet. She could potentially still not get the job and have to keep going back and forth between Toronto and New York and Fiona was worried about the possibility.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Imogen was cleaning up a bit after coming back from work. Imogen saw Fiona's jacket hanging on the doorknob amd went to put it back in the closet when something fell out of the pocket. Imogen faintly recognized it from the other night and couldn't help but wonder what it really was. She debated for a couple minutes whether she should open it or not but eventually let curiosity get the best of her.

Imogen opened the simple box slowly and the second she saw the ring sitting there in the middle of the box she knew what it was for. Suddenly a wave of complete happiness filled her and she started crying tears of joy. She always wondered if this day would ever come or if it would just never happen. She felt bad because she ruined her own surprise by finding out before Fiona actually asked and was about to put it away and pretend to have not seen it when Fiona walked through the door.

By the time Fiona had walked into the apartment she was filled with doubt about the job and settling in Toronto so when she saw Imogen crying with the ring in hand she assumed the worst and stormed into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Imogen realized almost immediately by the look on Fiona's face that she took her crying the wrong way and made her way quickly to the bedroom. Imogen tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Fiona, unlock the door." Imogen said gently. She wasn't used to Fiona running away from her because it only happened once or twice before and it's always when she's afraid she did something wrong to mess things all up. That's exactly what Fiona was probably thinking right then, that her proposing would screw everything up, which in reality did the opposite.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne! Open the damn door right now and talk to me," Imogen said with force in her voice because otherwise Fiona would never come out.

Fiona sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily before opening the door slowly. She sat on the floor hugging her knees tightly while resting her head on one of her knees. Imogen walked in the room and sat down next to her gently pushing the hair out of Fiona's face and using her thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Fions,sweetie, you know I love you but-"

"I screwed things up again, I know," Fiona interrupted.

"You've never screwed things up, ever. It's always been in that pretty little head of yours. I was gonna say that you over think things too much sometimes and you really have to stop doing that to yourself," Imogen said putting her hand on Fiona's knee.

"Oh. Then why we're you crying?" Fiona asked with a small voice.

"Tears of joy and that's an understatement. Not to sound cliché or weird or anything but I've been waiting for this day for a long time, although its not exactly how I pictured it or how you pictured it either for that matter." Imogen said smiling at Fiona trying to make her feel better.

"That's for sure," Fiona said confirming Imogen's assumption. "So would that be a yes?"

"This is definitely not the way I wanted you to propose but yes it's for sure a yes," Imogen said starting to get excited as a huge smile spread across her face.

Fiona sat up now with a smile on her face and Imogen practically jumped into her arms hugging her tightly. She pulled back for a moment and kissed Fiona passionately expressing her feelings.

"So where's that ring?" Fiona asked after they pulled apart several minutes later.

Imogen lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers in front of Fiona's face showing off the ring she already put on before Fiona even really proposed. Fiona smiled while rolling her eyes before kissing Imogen again.

A couple hours later both girls lay in bed tangled in the blankets staring at the ceiling. Eventually Fiona's hand found Imogen's and held it tightly squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know you'll get the job," Imogen said out of the blue not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Fiona asked with doubt in her voice.

"Because I do. So you'll be staying here all the time now?" Imogen asked not caring if it was set in stone or not.

"Of course. Home is wherever we're together and if that's here then I'm quite happy with it," Fiona said turning to Imogen.

"Good because I've really missed seeing your beautiful face every morning and it's really depressing being here all by myself all the time," Imogen confessed turning to Fiona as well.

"Trust me, New York wasn't any better without you. I'm happy to settle here, with you," Fiona said before kissing Imogen gently.

"I love you," Imogen said looking into Fiona's eyes.

"I love you too," Fiona said squeezing Imogen's hand again.

Soon enough both girls' breathing became deeper as sleep induced dreams began to take over.


End file.
